


Little Lion Girl

by trypophobicCanine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Death, Death References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trypophobicCanine/pseuds/trypophobicCanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of a few poems about Nepeta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lion Girl

Little lion girl, bare your teeth and claws,  
The carnival clown has killed the horse!  
Leap out of your cage to face the sound  
Of broken bones and metal on flesh  
And the sharp thud of a club on your head.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~i'm not~~ sorry


End file.
